The 13 Tasks of The Hell Rogue (Hiatus)
by chaosphoenix123
Summary: "Never shake hands with a devil, it'll only end bad for you." That was the old saying and Romeo should have pay heed to it. Then he wouldn't have to lie to Wendy and the guild. But the deed is done and there will be hell to pay, because only by completing the 13 tasks given to him by the Lords of Hell can his soul finally be his again. Fairy Tail/D&D story
1. The First Job Part 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Dungeon & Dragons themes involve in this story.**

 **A/N: Let's see how this goes. I don't want to hear a single word about this cause thought this up WHILE working on Ghost of the North and Romeo Rising and within five minutes I pretty much had a story-line plotted out. I tried to stay away, but couldn't. I'm so sorry. But anyway, this is a new direction for me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **The First Job Part 1**_

 _A deal with a devil always ends in favor of a devil._

It wasn't supposes to be like this. Sure, he was a Fairy Tail mage and that meant that he was suppose to have run-in with trouble every now and then, but this was different.

This was a whole new different type of trouble, one that a long talk with a good friend wasn't going to solve. He should have never taken that offer; he should have left well enough alone. But he got greedy, almost unheard of for a guy like him. He already had it all. He had a family, great friends, a loving girlfriend, and even somewhat of a minor reputation amongst the magic guilds of Fiore.

But he guess somewhere along the way a touch of envy got into him as he watch everyone else start to grow rapidly in fame while he dragged behind, barely noticeable by the media and it was especially hard watching Wendy go up in prestige, enough prestige to draw the attention of the opposite sex, so maybe it was envy and jealously.

Maybe if he had just a little bit more firepower in his set of magic skills, then maybe, just maybe, he would be more noticeable. Rainbow Fire and Purple Flare were great and all, but they just weren't enough for him to earn a name for himself.

Then the offer came, a chance to learn a new magic in no-time flat, a powerful one too. One that with a little time and effort could easily had made him an ace of Fairy Tail.

Now he'll be lucky if he doesn't tarnish Fairy Tail reputation, if not his family name.

All of this because of a book.

He wonders how he's going to explain this Wendy...

Then he remembers that he can't; at least not for the time being.

He had a job to do, so he decides to focus on that. As he watches the servants' entrance to the Royal Palace, he notices that only a single guard was on watch.

" ** _His shift is almost over."_** a voice that put Romeo on edge whispers into his head. " ** _He should be tired by now."_**

And sure enough, Romeo spotted the guard put his hand over his mouth to muffle a yawn. Even from his hidden position across the courtyard he could see the drowsiness in his eyes, as well as some bags underneath them.

" _This guy didn't get much sleep before his watch",_ Romeo thought, " _Oh well, make this all the more easier."_

Romeo pauses for a moment..." _Who am I kidding? This doesn't make the job any easier at all."_

Romeo then takes a deep breath and searches for the memories that are necessary for him to perform the task at hand.

As he searches through the memories which were provided to him through fiendish means, he finally able to land on one in particular that will assist him in his endeavor.

 **Name: Hanzo Shitaba (565th Hell Rogue)**

 **Realm: Earth in the country of Japan**

 **Timeline: 13th century**

 **Occupation: Ninja**

 **Specialties: Master Stealth, Expert Throwing Marksmanship, Expert Hand-to-Hand, Expert Exotic Weapons.**

 **Deal: To save his village from an invading army.**

 **Death: Died on his 6th job to a tribe of cave trolls**

" _Damn_ ", Romeo thought, " _Guy was nearly half-way there and he only did it to protect his village. And yet here my dumb ass on my first job and it was over a book. Also, exotic weapons, why couldn't he just use a sword or something simple? Sweet Mavis, if it wasn't for the fact this guy has was a master of stealth I wouldn't be using him."_

He then proceeds to steady his breathing as began to feel the process to which his body would be turn into a temple for another. He senses the Hellish Rouge begin to come alive as he starts to feel an supernatural energy literally being force into his body. He could feel it struggle and try to resistance, but that was only for a moment before the feeling of submission vibrate throughout Romeo's body and that when the memories started to flood his mind.

He could remember it all. From this Hanzo's guy birth to his gruesome death of getting torn apart by a horde of cave trolls. Every single details, from the color of the flower he gave to his beloved to the smell of the cave from which he left the world of the living. All this in the span that it takes for one's heart to beat and then it was done and Romeo's senses return to the scene at hand.

Now, drawing on the abilities now given to him from this Hanzo's spirit, he pulls out one of the many small throwing daggers that were attached to his chest straps. As he seats it between his middle and index fingers and takes aim, he visualizes his target, awaiting the opportunity to present itself.

The door swings open and one of the kitchen staff walks out with a large bag in each hand. The man looks over at the guard standing next to the door and acknowledges him.

"Since when do you work the late shift, Tondia?" the man asks, "Usually you're on the midday shift."

"Last minute change", the guard Tondia responds, "A number of guards came down sick with the flu and the Royal Healer is traveling with the King while he tours the country, so a lot of us had to pull double shifts to cover until he gets back."

 _"Wendy could easily fix them up",_ Romeo thought while thinking back to all the time his girlfriend heal him up whenever he didn't come out of a scrap in one piece. Then just as quickly as the thought appears, he pushes it to the back of his mind; as much as he loved thinking about Wendy, now was not the time.

There would be time for that later….hopefully. For now he had to get this job done for he was expected to be back at the guild by noon tomorrow and it was a long train ride to Magnolia.

So once more he takes another breath, and lets the dagger fly straight toward the two men who were now sharing a laugh.

The dagger rips through the top of the plastic bag that the man was holding and impales itself into the leg of the wooden table inside of the kitchen. Luckily the sound of garbage spilling out onto the ground, as well as the cursing that both men let loose easily muffle the noise the dagger makes for neither one so much as glances into the kitchen.

"Sweet mother of bake potatoes!", the staffer screams out as he kneel down to pick up the mess.

"Let me give you a hand there", Tondia offers as he leans his spear and shield against the nearby wall and bent down to assist. Suddenly a woman who looked like her gut was threatened to burst out of the seams suddenly appears in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a look you righteous fury on her face.

"For the love of-", she screamed, "Can't you take out the trash without making a mess of things, Lardida?!"

"Sorry about that, Maruia", Lardida smiled sheepishly while giving a small shrug before going back to the task at hand.

"Honestly", is all Maruia mutters before she knelt down to contribute to the clean-up.

" _And there's my opening",_ Romeo thinks as he pulls a second dagger out and begins to focus his magic. For a brief moment the blade becomes engulf in demonic symbols so foul and unholy that if a priest was to see them, they would no doubt go running to the nearest church to drown themselves in holy water. Romeo then throws it and watches it sail over all their head and sticks itself into the wall right next to the stairwell, only a foot from where the first one landed.

Romeo breathes out deeply, emptying out all the air in his lung before focusing on the throwing dagger.

Suddenly the castle wall next to him begins to crack. Fractures start to form along the stone bricks, branching out in all direction until they reach the wall edges and even then they continue on into the very air itself, while also moving downward into and through the ground. Everything splinters apart like a cracked mirror and soon all within Romeo's field of vision resembles a puzzle, including the three unsuspecting castle's employers. As cracks began form across various parts of their bodies, none one of them show any signs of pain or discomforted, mostly due to the fact that they seem frozen in time, almost as if they were stuck in a picture taken by a divine entity, in fact everything within Romeo's line of sight was frozen as well.

And just like that, everything shatters like glass. For comparison, it was like reality was a window and the same cosmic being that took the picture suddenly decided to chuck a cosmic rock at said window.

 **The author knows that this isn't the greatest analogy in existence; but cut him some slack, he's trying.**

Anyway, the shattered pieces of the puzzle mortals called reality began to float off its thin fabric, hovering in between time and space, converging on a small spiral vortex that has appeared in front of Romeo. The spinning vacuum seems to absorb everything that came near it, sucking everything into it container. Soon the castle, the moon high in the sky, and even Romeo were sucked into it, leaving nothing behind but the black void that exists in between worlds.

For a brief moment there is silence. A hollow emptiness as there was nothing around that could even produce a sound. It was just...eerily quiet.

Then once again a vortex in reality opens up, out from it a single shard floats emerges. It carelessly floats through the darkness and place itself in the middle of it, holding itself it place through some unknown force. Upon closer inspection the shard shows the image of a throwing dagger impended in part of a wooden post, but that was only half of the shard as the other half show a hand holding on to the throwing dagger. Soon another piece floats out, and then another, the speed between shards increasing as each one shot out of the vortex. Soon a set of stairs leading upward is form, then a table with ingredients and dishware cluttered on top of its wooden surface, a roaring fire in the back, and then finally a young teenage boy holding the dagger wearing a hooded black cloak that covered the entire length of his body. The entire length of his arms and legs were concealed in black garments with shadowy gloves and boots topping them off.

His belt consisted of a number of pouches along with a combat dagger on his left side and a kusarigama on the right. A black leather padded vest covered his torso and upon that was number of leather holder that concealed throwing daggers within. Strapped to his upper back was a long sheath covered in anarchic symbols.

Soon all the shard pieces were in place and in one brief flash all the cracks disappear and the puzzle was complete.

" _I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this whole "teleporting" thing",_ Romeo thought.

 ** _"You can complain about that later",_** the voice said once more, causing Romeo to dawn a look of disgust, " _ **You have a job to do for me."**_

Romeo calm himself and looks back toward the door, noticting that his presence still went unnoticed as the trio continued to pick up the garbage. Leaning down quietly while still keeping a eye on them he pulls the first dagger he threw out of the table and then pulls out the second one. Turning around without making a sound, he swiftly makes his way up the stairs and deeper into the Royal Palace of Fiore toward his target.

" _Got to hurry this up",_ Romeo tells himself, " _The wedding starts at noon tomorrow."_

 **A/N: So anyway, Romeo use a short range teleporting spell just now, and I had to think of a unique way for it to happen; not just say he teleport into the kitchen. Points to those that realize what the throwing dagger was use for. Also a kusarigama is the Japanese scythe and chain weapon. Anyway this story going to have a lot of Dungeons & Dragons references in it. I thought about putting it in the Fairy Tail/ D&D crossover section but that part of was pitiful at best.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Preview)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work, personal problems, and other stuff have been keeping me real busy lately. This is a small preview to show that I'm still working on this story and that's not dead. Full chapter somewhere down the road.**

Chapter 2 (Preview)

The halls of the Royal Palace were only lit moonlight as Romeo quietly made his way through them. Decorated with expensive paintings, vases, and even a few statues that were worth more than what Romeo would make in a year of straight S-Class jobs alongside Wendy.

As he made his way through the hallway something caught his eye, causing him to stop. He turns to his right and takes in the sight of two giant paintings place side by side one another.

The both of them were reminders to Romeo about just how long he has been in the shadows of everyone else at Fairy Tail including Wendy. It was a celebration painting the Fiore's guilds of the X791 Grand Magic Games after the Celestial Spirits incident and the one next to it was after the Alvarez invasion was beaten back. In both paintings, Natsu stood front and center alongside Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Wendy while everyone else stood behind them, including Laxus and Master Makarov. Romeo himself was off to the side and way back, almost not in the picture at all.

At any other "normal" magic guild, Team Natsu and the rest of the stars of Fairy Tail should have settle down by now and started a family and let the next generation of mages take over the spotlight, just like Romeo's father Macao and Wakaba did. But it turn out that life was too boring for a majority of the guild, including Lucy, who said even though she was marrying Natsu they still have no plans for children, at least not for a few years. She also added that she, along with everyone else who was at Tenrou, had seven years to catch back up on.

Romeo reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of the door behind him opening up and a voice calling out, "Is someone there?"

Romeo instinctively dives behind one of the statue and silence his breathing as the Crown Princess of Fiore step out of her room in her nightgown.

" _What are the odds of her being up this late?",_ Romeo wonders as he takes in the sight of the Future Queen of his country. While her figure has grown slightly since the war, the air of authority she carry with her only became more imposing as the King started his transfer of power to her years ago, in fact her coronation was to be next month. Also, over the years she has maintain good ties with the guild, even popping in on them sometimes whenever she was touring the country.

Romeo watches as she walks thru the hallway, using her recently-crafted royal scepter to light her way, "Could have sworn someone was out here", Romeo hears her whisper to herself as she made her way down the hall.

" _Now where is she going at this time of night? I doubt it for a midnight snack",_ as Romeo slips out from behind the statue a few seconds after she walks by and slowly trails behind her, mimicking her steps so that his feet hit the ground the same time the princess does.

 **A/N: More will come soon enough.**


End file.
